


Bienvenida Erótica

by Amada_Dea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amada_Dea/pseuds/Amada_Dea
Summary: Levi acaba de mudarse a un pueblo tranquilo según sus habitantes, pero en un mundo donde los vampiros habitan en todo lugar no siempre es un lugar del todo pacífico. Eren es su vecino, un tranquilo muchacho, que se interesa por él en el primer momento que sus ojos pasan por su figura. Una visita bastará para hacer de ella un encuentro erótico. Ereri/ Lemon R18/ AU/ Ooc
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bienvenida Erótica

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Yo Pues les traigo un OneShot jsjsjs. Es un OneShot cortito casi no tiene trama es puro Porno. Lo hice mientras estuve de vacaciones. Hay otros, pero los iré subiendo por poco. He estado algo inactiva lo siento mucho, pero pronto comenzaré a escribir. No se preocupen no pienso dejar ningún fanfic en hiatus, solamente no tengo inspiración y tuve muchos problemas familiares. No me encuentro del todo bien pero ahí voy pasándola.
> 
> Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad por si gustan seguirme Amada_Dea y también en fanfiction Amada_Dea.
> 
> Pueden dejarme un lindo comentario, kudo y review si quieren. Me haría muy feliz.

I'll fly you out to paradise  
Take a hit and close your eyes  
I know what you fantasize about

Grind me down, roll me up  
Press me up against your lips  
Let me fill, fill your lungs  
Then breathe me out

I-I know what you fantasize about

Boy, I'll get you

.  
.  
.

•°•°•°•

—¿Es todo? —Pregunta el del camión de mudanza.

Reviso si no hay más cajas en el camión por última vez y confirmo que no, no me gustaría que se perdieran cosas. Regreso con él y le digo que ya no hay más. Asiente y se va. Veo como el camión se aleja cada vez más en la carretera, suspiro y entro a mi nueva casa. 

Entro y cierro la puerta y tras de mí. Está hecho un desastre, de solo verlo me da migraña, es mejor que comience a limpiar. Subo a la que se supone que es mi habitación aunque ahora no es más que un mugrero, en dónde tengo mis cajas de cosas personales. Hay cajas y bolsas por todos lados, arriba de la cama y en el suelo. Levantó del suelo la caja que tiene escrito "Ropa para hacer limpieza" la abro y saco una mudada. Voy rápido al baño y me cambió. Claro que el baño lo limpie antes, creo que es el único lugar que no está desordenado.

Regreso a la sala y comienzo con la limpieza. Ya había venido a limpiar antes de que trasladará mis cosas por lo que no está del todo sucio y las cajas están en dónde deben colocarse lo que llevan dentro. 

Al estar aquí siento paz, no como cuando vivía en la casa de la hermana de mi madre que en paz descanse. Todo era gritos, "Levi esto, Levi lo otro", me jodía estar de arrimado pero cuando eres un menor de edad no te queda de otra, hace poco cumplí mis veinte años, y decidí que era momento de tener mi casa, lejos de esa vieja. Afortunadamente encontré un trabajo con una buena paga en una inmobiliaria y me mudé para acá, "el pueblito de Rose". Es muy pintoresco además las casas tienen un estilo rústico muy bonito.

Vine a visitar a un amigo que vive cerca de aquí, en el momento que vi está casa me enamoré de ella, investigué sobre ella y pude comprarla con la herencia que mi madre me dejó. Tiene dos pisos, es muy al estilo antiguo —no está pintada siquiera, pero tampoco la quiero pintar amo que las casas se vean antiguas, solo la reforsé —, también tiene un gran patio donde puedo poner un lindo jardín y una reja que rodea toda la casa, no es muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, perfecta para mí. 

Además aquí los ataques de los vampiros son algo nulos, no ha habido muchos problemas en ese tema por lo que me informaron los vecinos. Así que está más que bien. 

Terminó de limpiar la planta baja y subo. En el pasillo que da hacia las habitaciones de arriba hay tres ventanas que dan vista a la calle principal, hay algo de polvo es normal en una casa antigua, tomo una escoba y procedo a limpiar. En la ventana de en medio hay algo de telaraña, tomo un trapo y la limpio cuidadosamente. Pero toda mi tranquilidad se va al caño cuando siento una mirada sobre mí. En la calle no hay nadie y no se ve que haya alguien en la casa de en frente. Trato de ignorarlo pero no puedo quitar esa incomodidad. No creo en lo paranormal ni nada que tenga que ver con eso, además siento la mirada desde fuera. Niego con la cabeza y me voy de ahí.

—Muchas películas de terror. —Me digo a mi mismo.

•°•°•°•

El jabón resbala por todo mi cuerpo, cubriéndolo de su fragancia a chocolate, me refriego la cara una vez más y abro la llave de la regadera. Paso mis dedos por mis cabellos para que no quede residuos de shampoo en él. 

Salgo del baño más relajado, estuve todo el bendito día limpiando y acomodando, tomar una ducha es algo refrescante sin lugar a duda. Me pongo mi pijama de conejitos —Regalo de la cuatro ojos —. Pero nuevamente me siento observado, miro por la ventana de mi habitación hacia la calle y no hay nadie. Frunzo el ceño confundido, bajo la persiana que se mantuvo abierta todo el día y me termino de cambiar. 

Luego de cambiarme, bajo a la cocina a hacerme un sandwich de jamón y una taza de té. Cuando ya tengo todo hecho voy a la sala a ver algo de televisión, cómodamente me siento en el sofá, paso los canales y no encuentro nada interesante para ver, entonces me detengo en un noticiero, que hablan algo de los vampiros. 

—Ellos tienen la capacidad de ver desde una larga distancia, además que tienen sus cinco sentidos más sensibles que los humanos.

—Por lo que sé ellos también pueden tener algún fetiche a parte de chupar sangre, ¿Es eso cierto?

—Ellos no drenan sangre porque sea un fetiche, ellos la necesitan para poder vivir, tampoco es necesario que beban cantidades grandes, con un poco basta para tres semanas. Pero respondiendo a tú pregunta, ellos si tienen un fetiche, algo que los atrae a un humano en especial, cuando lo ven es difícil alejarlos, algunos son adictos a los dulces, al cigarrillo, e incluso al sexo, son diferentes en ese aspecto. Ellos buscan algo a que aferrarse para poder vivir. No son muy diferentes a los humanos y es difícil diferenciarlos. No son una amenaza, podemos vivir con ellos. Solo los agresivos causan ataques.

Así que también hay vampiros adictos al sexo, pienso. No sería tan malo encontrarme con alguno así. ¿Que estoy pensando? Ni loco, no estaría bien enredarme con uno de ellos. Apagó la televisión y me levanto, ya me dio sueño y mañana tengo que presentarme en la oficina a dejar un documento a mí jefe. Lavo los platos que usé antes de irme —Odio verlos ahí en la mañana — a la cama. Apagó las luces de la planta baja y subo. Me tiro en mi cama destrozado. Apenas logro taparme y apagar la luz antes de caer dormido.

•°•°•°•

Abro la puerta y entro, todo está en orden como lo dejé en la mañana. Retiro la llave y cierro, tiro mi portafolio en el sofá. Y me dirijo a mí habitación para tomar un baño. En el camino voy quitándome el ajustado traje, me molesta tenerlo pero es obligatorio llevarlo.

Terminó por desnudarme y entro a la ducha. Al terminar me pongo algo no tan caliente. Me visto con mi pantaloneta corta rosa chillón, y una playera escotada, mis pantuflas de pikachu —Tambien regalo de Hanji, que no quise recibir en un principio pero son comodas —. Hoy hace calor, además estoy solo con la soledad.

De regreso a casa traje una película para no aburrirme tanto, así que la pongo y me siento a verla. Mañana no trabajo porque es sábado así que puedo desvelarme viendo películas, también traje un helado de ron con pasas para acompañar, así que tomo una cuchara y procedo a comerla.

Estaba tan concentrado en la trama hasta que uno, dos, tres timbrazos del timbre me interrumpen, me levanto refuñando, dejo el helado sobre la mesa y voy a ver quién es el idiota que llega a interrumpir mi seción de descanso. Desde la puerta logro ver un joven —bastante apuesto si me permiten la opinión — afuera de mi casa. 

Camino hacia la puerta de hierro y abro, no tardó más de dos segundo en analizarlo de pies a cabeza, Medirá como un metro ochenta mas o menos, es castaño y tiene unos ojazos color esmeralda que matan, además su piel se ve como bronceada.

—Buenas noches. —Saluda educadamente el desconocido, al menos para mí, con una voz algo ronca.

—Buenas noches ¿Necesitas algo? —No puedo evitar mi desconfianza.

—Disculpa si te molesté. Soy Eren Jaeger, el vecino del frente —Aah entonces no es del todo desconocido ya que su madre me vino a dar la bienvenida también —, vi que ayer te mudaste y vine a darte la bienvenida al pueblo, no pude venir ayer por un traspié. Toma esto es para ti —Me extiende alguna cosa que trae en un recipiente.

—Aah, ya veo. Muchas gracias. Y no te preocupes. —Me quedó pensando un momento— ¿Quieres pasar? —De alguna manera lo invito a pasar así de la nada.

—Muchas gracias, con permiso. —Y pasa.

Entramos a la casa y lo invito a sentarse en la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Guardó el helado que deje, —lo comeré más tarde— y el recipiente con lo que sea que lleva dentro, lo abro un poco, es sushi, huele bien. Cierro el refrigerador, y no sé qué decirle.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Le ofrezco.

—Mmm un café, si no es molestía. 

Me giro y se lo preparo.

—Veo que pusiste un estilo más hogareño a este lugar. —inicia.

—Ah si. Era cuestión de limpiarlo y arreglar unas cosas, nada del otro mundo.

—He vivido aquí desde que tenía doce y esta casa siempre ha estado desolada, me sorprende que alguien se haya atrevido a comprarla.

—Me gusta su estilo y además la ubicación no está mal, me queda relativamente cerca de todo. Tenía una pequeña herencia y con ello la compré.

—Ya veo, eres calculador me doy cuenta. Recuerdo que solía entrar por un agujero en la cerca cuando nadie me veía, jugaba aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con el tiempo dejé de hacerlo. Me alegra que el que la haya comprado sea alguien lindo —Sonrie.

¿Que fue eso? ¿Dijo que soy lindo? Dejó el café en frente y me me siento. Me preparé un té negro, así que lo muevo con la cuchara para que se enfríe.

—Pues... Gracias. —Es lo único que se me ocurre decirle. 

—Pero cuéntame de ti, si vamos a ser vecinos, es bueno que nos conozcamos. 

—No hay mucho que decir de mí, soy un tipo que vivió la mayor parte de su vida con su amargada tía y que quiere vivir solo.—Digo

—¿Y tus padres? —Pregunta.

—No tengo. Nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía una corta edad. Así que no recuerdo mucho de ella.

—Lo siento, no tenía idea —Dice apenado.

—No importa, cómo te digo, ya no recuerdo.

Luego la conversación fluye por sí sola, es agradable hablar con él, lo invito a cenar y el accede, de todas maneras no me hace mal hablar con otro humano. En poco tiempo ya estamos riendo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Me volteo para preparar la cena dándole la espalda, mientras seguimos hablando.

Luego siento un toque, apenas un roze en mis piernas descubiertas, me volteo para verlo, y descubro que él me ve con algo de lascivia y deseo en sus ojos —no es mi imaginación—. Se levanta de su silla y me arrincona en una esquina de la cocina. El Eren que hace un rato estaba riendo y se veía tan inocente ya no está.

—¿Eren, que haces? —Pregunto temblando en mi lugar. 

Toma mi barbilla y acerca sus labios hacia los mios, yo no lo detengo porque sé que no me dejará ir, cuándo abre su boca para poder besarme puedo ver perfectamente un par de colmillos que antes no estaban, pero antes de replicar, el ya me tiene acorralado sin salida. El beso es salvaje y algo brusco. Pero no deja de ser fogoso. Me besa de una manera abrumadora. Y yo ya llevo más de cuatro meses sin sexo, dejo hacerme, mi cuerpo se mueve solo ante sus caricias. Pasó mis manos por detrás de su nuca y le sigo el beso.

•°•°•°•

Caigo de espaldas pesadamente en la cama, con un Eren hambriento de sexo encima de mí. Entonces el se aleja de mis labios, sube mi polera hasta mi boca y juega con mis pezones, chupa y muerde a su gusto mientras yo me retuerzo del placer que estoy sintiendo, gimo alto. No imaginaba follar con un vampiro, y menos ante el primer encuentro.

Mientras hace eso me ve desde su posición sin detenerse con los ojos inyectados de placer, intimidan y por alguna razón me encanta. Cuando por fin se cansa, se aleja de mí y se quita su playera tirándola a algún lado de la habitación sin despegar sus ojos de mí cuerpo. Hago lo mismo, saco del cajon de la mesita de luz un lubricante, siempre estoy preparado para este tipo de ocasiones, nunca se sabe, además que todavía tenía. 

Me quitó la apretada pantaloneta y la tiró a algún lado, abro las piernas y me preparo metiendo dos dedos con lubricante en mi entrada, luego tres, estoy desesperado, sus caricias hicieron estragos en mi mente, no pienso con coherencia solo quiero tener sexo duro. Eren se despoja de sus jeans y también se prepara para entrar en mi culo. Al menos lo hace o si no me dolería hasta la médula, aunque es estos momentos es lo de menos. Su polla se ve grande y gruesa en comparación a la mía, sin duda son los dotes de un vampiro, pienso. 

—No me hagas esperar, Levi. —Me dice.

Saco mis dedos y lo miro, él entiende y enfila su verga dentro de mí. Entra poco a poco y yo gimo del dolor que siento.

—Uff, eres bastante estrecho bebé, tan ricoo. 

—¡Aah! ¡Duele, Eren! —Grito fuerte.

Entonces él se detiene y espera a que calme mi dolor, cuando yo considero poder aguantar, muevo mis caderas y el comienza a moverse despacio. Lo siento salir y entrar es una sensación increíble. Al poco tiempo me acostumbro y quiero más.

—¡Ahng! —gimo excitado, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda.

Eso fue él detonante para que Eren embistiera fuerte, llegaba tan bien a mí próstata que me hacía temblar de placer. Y comenzó a embestir duro y certero. Deje de respirar. El cosquilleo en mi cuerpo aumentaba cada vez que el golpeaba mi próstata.

—Le-Levi... —Jadeo Eren. Y volvió a besarme de una manera salvaje.

Entonces el salió de mí y se puso más lubricante.

—Ponte boca abajo —Me ordenó. Y obedecí —Levanta ese culo tuyo. —mandó perversamente.

Alcé el trasero en su dirección sosteniéndome por mis rodillas y hundí mi cabeza en las almohadas. Perdí la cordura.

Su mirada calaba hasta mis huesos, no podía verlo, pero como en las sensaciones de la ventana sentía su mirada penetrante. Esos ojos suyos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo grabandolo por completo. Irradiaban deseo y lujuria, se veía tan sexy.

Eren hundió dos dedos en mi sensible ano, dejándome sin respiración. Abrí mis ojos y mi espalda se arqueó, mientras la saliva escurría por mis labios. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído.

—Voy a cogerte, Levi —Susurro en mi oído, restregando su erección entre mis nalgas. —Te cogeré tan rico que nunca lo olvidará y volverás por más.

Y tras esas palabras él se hundió en mí de golpe. Mi interior lo succionó al instante, mientras sus dedos se aferraban a mis caderas. Un gemido largo se atoro en mi garganta. Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras que mordía la almohada.

Sentía su polla palpitando en mi ano, mandando una serie de cosquilleos que se centraron en mi vientre, volviéndome loco de placer.

—Mierdaaa... —Largo un gemido, cuando mis paredes anales lo aprisionaron con fuerza. —Estas tan apretado —rugio. Tomo mis caderas con fuerza y decidió dar el primer movimiento. Despacio hizo la cadera hacia atrás; su pene se retiro, apenas un poco, y volvió a entrar de manera certera.

—¡Aagh!

Gemí y mi cuerpo se agitó. Lloré de placer creo que no podría sostenerme por más tiempo sobre mis temblorosas rodillas.

—¿Te gusta esto, no? Dime, Levi ¿Te habían cogido así? 

Las calientes palabras se disiparon en mi oído, pero estaba tan concentrado en el placer que no pude contestarle. Había embestido profundamente, quitándome la respiración de golpe.

—¡E-Eren! —Chillé, con la saliva escurriendome por los labios. —¡Ahí, más, más!

Y entonces le escuché reír.

—Eso, bebé. ¡Ruégame! pídeme que te coja hasta dejarte sin aliento. ¡Pídeme!

—Por... Favor —Rogue con la cara hundida en las almohadas, no sabía cómo conllevar la vergüenza que sentía pero quería más. 

Sus testículos azotaron con fuerza mis nalgas. El salvaje movimiento me provoco un espasmo delicioso que disfrute como nunca.

—Cógeme, Eren. ¡Cógeme duro!

Después de eso, arremetió con fuerza, nuestras pieles chocaban, y mi pobre cama rechinó cuando se azotó con la pared. El sonido candente que provocaban nuestras pieles intensificó las vibraciones en mi polla, exigiendo un poco de atención también. Me retorcí bajo su cuerpo y alcance mi pene, envolviéndolo entre mis dedos, estaba muy húmedo y rogaba por más. 

Bombeé alrededor de mí pene, mientras él me atacaba, embestida tras embestida. Mi ano se estremeció, mis paredes internas se apretaron más contra esa polla, y escuche a Eren rugir.

—Levi... Vivamos juntos.

—¿Que mierda dices? 

Lágrimas de puro placer salían de mis ojos, pegué mi pecho al colchón. Ya no pensaba en nada más. Sentí su pene deslizándose dentro y afuera, provocando un sonido acuoso, me obligaba a gritar y mover insistentemente mi mano sobre mi polla.

El orgasmo estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo, las sensaciones habían creado un globo en mi vientre que se inflaba tras cada segundo, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento.

—Me estás... apretando tanto. —Siseó y mordió mi hombro, sentí sus colmillos enterrarse en mi blanca piel, sentí la sangre escurrir de la mordida, pero no le di importancia. —¿Puedes sentirme, Levi? —Sus manos separaron mis nalgas, dejándome expuesto. Observó con morbo la manera en que mi cuerpo lo succionaba profundamente cada vez que él arremetía.

Gemí nuevamente. Me urgía descansar.

—¡Ah, Eren! —Suspiré, perdido en la deliciosa sensación. Mis dedos libres de aferraron a la sábana. Mientras gritaba y gemía sin control.

Nuevamente río y corrió su mano hasta mi tetilla derecha. Lo pellizco y lo retorció bajos sus dedos, mientras él se entretenía lamiendo mi espalda.

Otro movimiento de su parte, se hundió con facilidad y chocó contra mi próstata de nuevo. No aguante más con una sola embestida más me liberé. Solté un grito que murió contra la almohada, y eyacule sobre las sábanas.

Eren no tardó en seguirme. Enterrando sus dedos en mi piel, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. Le sentí hundirse todavía más, y disparó cada gota de semen hasta lo profundo de mí.

•°•°•°•°•

Cierro la llave del baño, y salgo. Al pasar por el espejo veo que tengo algo en el hombro. Me acerco con cautela sin dejar de verlo, y me doy cuenta que tengo una gran mordida. Entre tanta conmoción y placer, no le di la mayor importancia. Niego con la cabeza y salgo. 

Al salir Eren ya no está en la cama, quizá ya se habrá ido. Me visto y arreglo la cama. Bajo a la cocina a hacerme algo de comer. Al bajar el primer escalón siento un dolor en mis cadera y hago una mueca. Creo que no me medí en el sexo. 

Escucho algunos platos ser removidos y también un olor exquisito entran por mis fosas nasales. Me asomo y veo a un Eren, preparando él desayuno. Entro a la cocina y él está concentrado en batir el jugo. Carraspeo, entonces ahí parece darse cuenta. Se volteó y un no muy sutil sonrojo se cuela por sus mejillas. No entiendo porque se sonroja de esa manera, fue él quien inició todo.

—Buenos días, Levi —Atina a decir. —Hice el desayuno, espero que te guste.

—Buenos días. Gracias.

Me siento y la tención en la cocina es abrumadora. Nos hundimos en un incómodas silencio mientras comemos. Al terminar agradezco la comida y voy a el jardín. Compré unas plantas ayer así que aprovecharé este clima para plantarlas. Estoy en eso cuando escucho unos pasos tras de mí. Me levanto y lo encaro, entonces él me abraza repentinamente, no me lo esperaba. 

—Disculpa por lo de ayer, no supe contenerme. Cuando te vi, me gustaste de inmediato. Pasé una linda noche. Soy un vampiro, si. Pero yo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, claro si tú quieres.

Habla tan rápido que a penas entiendo. Pongo un dedo sobre sus labios y lo beso. Con eso logro que él se calle. 

—Shh, tranquilo. Está bien, intentemoslo.

Puedo ver una sonrisa de su parte y así se da por sentado el tema. Todo encajaba ahora, la mirada que sentía sobre mí no era ni más ni menos que la de Eren desde su casa, Eren es un vampiro adicto al sexo. Si tengo que darle de mi sangre a Eren, para que el me de el mejor sexo, lo haría una y mil veces. Es un precio justo. 

Ahora mi novio es mi vecino y es un vampiro. Pudimos convertir una bienvenida en una bienvenida erótica.

**Author's Note:**

> Amada_Dea


End file.
